


饿

by SirenD



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenD/pseuds/SirenD
Summary: CP：赫海短篇一发完预警：极度沙雕预警  伪现实AU预警  格外咸湿预警   狗血预警





	饿

饿

 

CP：赫海 

短篇一发完

预警：极度沙雕预警 伪现实AU预警 格外咸湿预警 狗血预警 

 

脑洞里能装下一个的小A又开始了自己的咸湿脑洞之旅，这次的主题是“到底是谁要浇水”，我的天我这么黄爆的吗对没错是我

 

注意：伪现实AU也是AU，AU即OOC，为了剧情推进，与现实不符的情节和人物轻微OOC难以避免，望海涵，欢迎指正。

 

吃撑了 赫 

X 

吃不饱 海

 

 

 

看到李东海的评论时李赫宰稍微愣了一下。

紧接着赶紧打开聊天对话框。

“要不我先回来？”

“你不是还要去普吉岛么，先去吧。”

 

李东海的页面还停留在手机官网，去泰国的时候手机摔坏了，正想着是修一下凑合用等新品好还是直接换个新的好。

现在日子是他和李赫宰一起过了，总得为生计做打算，能省一点是一点，风扇都是他自己修的呢。

虽然修完当天能转，但是第二天又不转了，李赫宰怕他会因为没修好不开心，哄着他又买了一个。

也没有阻止他用坏掉的风扇继续练习和尝试上次心血来潮买回来的工具箱每一个工具的用途。

 

这次去普吉岛李赫宰计划很久了，5月他们的行程安排不算赶，他本来计划的是带李东海和家人一起。

临到快出发，李东海反悔了，倒也不都是害羞和反悔的原因，突然多了一些工作排不开，再加上上次夏威夷被偶遇之后，顾虑一些人对他们的关系指手画脚，所以干脆退了票。

 

李赫宰怎么想的呢。

他暗自松了口气。

 

绝对不是他和李东海之间的感情出了什么问题，绝对不是。

他们之间的问题和感情关系不大。

不是，他们的关系一直挺好的没什么问题。

......好吧，他们最近有点儿问题。

 

从退伍之后，除非是家里有客人来或者有拍摄，他们基本天天晚上都住在一起。

一开始李赫宰还，挺开心的。

他和李东海谈恋爱这么多年，也就退伍之后那段日子称得上是“吃饱了”。

食色性也，他和李东海在一起的时候也都不是小孩子了，突破了“爱上一个同性”这个心理障碍之后，怎么“深入”探索更多就成了他们和每对爱侣一样要走的必经之路。

 

这个过程他们吃了多少苦头就不说了，甚至一度闹到要分手的程度。

要是真为了这件事情分手，不知道未来几十年还要被自己那几个看热闹不嫌事大的哥哥弟弟们揶揄多久。

最后堪称惨烈地上了本垒，两个人第二天哆哆嗦嗦随手抓了两件外套就去机场，李东海更是上车就睡着了。

为什么？

因为紧张。

两个人都没经验，急了就凶对方“你能不能轻点儿”，一开始在床边调情的时候脖子上还是草莓，后面肩膀上全是吃痛的齿印，谁看了也得斜着眼啧一声。

“玩儿真大。”

 

好在后来没那么紧张了，但是这个“探索”过程依然困难重重。

两个人就谁当“探险家”谁是“处女地”这件事展开了激烈争锋。

 

总而言之回想起那几年，李赫宰老觉得自己饿得慌。没镜头在的时候看向李东海，时时刻刻都恨不得抓他过来生吞活剥，非要囫囵吞进肚子里了才能放下心来，这人是真的属于自己了。

李东海也不知道是对这件事真的不在意，还是说让李赫宰许多时候拿他磨牙的眼神吓坏了。

每次情到浓时，小兄弟跃跃欲试地探出头来热情会晤。

“啊，我想起来厨房的火还没关。”

“我俩在酒店，东海，我们现在在国外。”

 

总之，他们这些年磕磕绊绊，你追我赶你躲我闪的也过来了，吵得最凶的时候大半年都不给对方打电话，也没人真的狠下心来说过分手。

怎么能分得开呢，他们恨不得两颗心都揉作一个，滚烫鲜红的血液自左心室蓬勃而出，大小循环通通都不算数，爱意全都输送给对方。

 

但是“吃不饱”这件事好像，还是需要得到解决啊。

 

距离显然是爱情中最高效的催化剂。

四个小时的车程不多不少，每次休假扣掉四个小时之后刚刚够他们聊完近况互诉衷肠，大战一场的机会都没有，匆匆忙忙就被经纪人带回去各找各妈了。

好在两人有个秘密爱巢，趁着经纪人不注意就溜回去，常常颇有默契的前后脚到，一进门发现对方也刚坐下，相视一笑，甜甜蜜蜜搂在一起就进浴室帮忙洗对方去了。

 

尤其是退伍之后，这股憋了两年的劲儿总算找到了用武之地。

三十出头的男人们精力十足，两人用退伍后力气都大了不少的手臂将对方和自己紧紧锁在一起，生怕那人还有离开自己的可能性。

 

自己的爱人对性事的接受度在这两年之间明显提高。

李赫宰兴奋之余开始携手爱人开始了更多新奇事物的探索。

落地窗第一次打卡的时候李赫宰只觉得自己脑髓顺着脊柱往下射出去一多半，搂着李东海直喘气。

李东海家的大浴室，啪啪啪的水泽声还能听见回音，每次这样他就故意加大动作，逼得李东海往前躲，然后被抓得更紧，进的更深。

现在回想起来，李赫宰当时还在因为回归日程过于紧凑挤不出时间和李东海共赴巫山颠龙倒凤而失落。

真是太不知好歹了。

 

年轻人要适度。

这句话李赫宰现在算是明白了。

 

李东海跟点醒了什么慧根一样，这几年由逃避到面对到主动出击。

一步步的变化，不得不说是感情趋于稳定和全身心交付信任的功劳，但是李赫宰显然有话要说。

——他男朋友都给他榨番茄汁了！他自己都开始主动吃鲍鱼了，能不有话说么！

他对李东海没有抵抗力，那张漂亮脸蛋和两个大膀子的杀伤力同样惊人。

 

所以即使心里有这么个“适度”的意识，李东海小手指一勾，他乖乖就送上门了。

哦对了，东海不爱用小手指勾，他喜欢爱人一回家就黏上来，两人从门厅一路粘到沙发，李赫宰的嘴角就从进门那一刻开始越扬越高，到合不拢的程度，也就该进正题了。

第二天常常是捂着腰醒过来的，倒不是真的腰有多痛，就是一种，始终找不到源头却格外强烈的空虚感。

 

但是哪个男人能承认这一点呢？男人绝对不能说不行！

 

李东海时常觉得自己和男朋友之间的沟通存在着问题。

比如他说话的时候习惯性会在间隙嘟嘴，李赫宰吧唧就亲过来了，即使他没有索吻的意思，可这个“吧唧”从李赫宰闭上眼睛含住他下唇的那一刻起就朝着更深层次的交换体液过程一路狂飙。

比如有时候李赫宰在家不穿上衣，他在卧室的小帐篷里躲着写歌，钻出来的时候刚好看见李赫宰洗完澡出来，发尖的水珠滚落在肩膀上，和肩膀的散落的小痣相得益彰，连痣都珠圆玉润不少。

李赫宰走过来蹲他面前问进度怎么样，他忍不住去亲李赫宰肩膀上此刻珍珠一样的小痣，像什么吸食露珠的昆虫那样。

被亲出火来的李赫宰按在帐篷里就地正法，帐篷都塌了半边。

 

再比如......

快别比如了，再比如可就收不住场了，李赫宰不在家呢。

 

说实话，他不讨厌和爱人的情事，水乳交融也好浅尝辄止也罢，哪怕只是一个早晨起来意识不清的吻都能让他从头到脚都麻酥酥的，睫毛都跟着像只小蝴蝶一样抖翅膀。

 

但是赫宰这样是不是，太频繁了？

 

算命直播的那天晚上聚餐回来，李赫宰喝的醉醺醺的，拉着李东海翻来覆去说自己让算命先生夸了，苦于夜短。

“我想跟你一辈子有火热的夜晚啊。”

李赫宰这人，还真是将他的命门死死拽在手心。

 

怎么就知道他的一辈子始终要输给李赫宰的一辈子呢？

 

为了践行和男朋友一辈子的承诺，李东海开始研究怎么带李赫宰加入自己健康养生的生活。

每天一杯蔬果汁不够，还怂恿着李赫宰跟他一起健身。

奇怪的是，对他百依百顺的李赫宰在提到健身这个话题的时候总是躲躲闪闪。

他说了好几次，总算是咬牙答应了。

 

李赫宰先天条件优越，体脂不高，不像他，为了健身塑性还要刻意控制脂肪摄入，李赫宰没跑几天健身房，腹肌线条就出来了。

晚上李东海看不过去，照着李赫宰初现雏形的腹肌狠狠咬了一口，又觉得不好意思，安抚性的舔舐。

他听到李赫宰叹了口气，说了句真是没办法，紧接着就又被拉进漩涡深处了。

 

“什么叫拿我没办法？”

 

他和李赫宰有些小小的暗号。

例如李赫宰要是在外面一个人，想他了就发和太阳有关的照片，以前李赫宰还敢明目张胆把李东海的tag打在太阳上，让哥哥说了一通收敛不少。

李东海当然也有，而且比李赫宰花样更多。

他会发许多和李赫宰有关的东西，搬家前是小冰箱，现在小冰箱还在工作室里陪他，还有李赫宰的路飞手办，李赫宰的牛仔外套。

他喜欢让这些属于李赫宰的小东西陪着自己。

散尾葵搬回家的时候李赫宰还给自己买了个小水壶，方便他浇水。

 

其实散尾葵哪里需要专门买个水壶浇，平时喝水顺手就浇了。

李东海看那个小水壶精致可爱，忍不住多看了两眼，李赫宰就跟逗孩子一样买回来给他了。

就跟他们出去逛街李赫宰往柜台里某个角度多看了两眼，他也二话不说把那块表给买下来。

给爱人所有，大约就是他们相爱多年蜕变出的本能。

 

上次他发了浇水的动态，李赫宰很快就回来了。

第二次他醒过来没进工作室，顺手拿起小水壶又拍了一张。

李赫宰回来的第二天坐在床边叹了一早上的气。

 

李东海饿了，在家里翻了半天什么也没找到，这几天忙着工作，赫宰不在家也没跟他一起去逛超市，家里冰箱空荡荡的什么也没有，小心翼翼从柜子里拿出一包拉面来，用铝锅煮好，盘着腿在  
茶几前拿锅盖当碗盛着，吃得呼哧呼哧的。

 

李赫宰看见李东海发给他的照片，散尾葵长势喜人，自己偷藏的拉面进了李东海肚子里，那人还竖个大拇指在铝锅旁以示赞赏。

 

虽然这不应该，李赫宰想。

但他还是饿了。

 

 

——FIN——


End file.
